Acoustic well logging is a well-developed art, and details of acoustic logging tools and techniques are set forth in A. Kurkjian, et al., “Slowness Estimation from Sonic Logging Waveforms”, Geoexploration, Vol. 277, pp. 215-256 (1991); C. F. Morris et al., “A New Sonic Array Tool for Full Waveform Logging,” SPE-13285, Society of Petroleum Engineers (1984); A. R. Harrison et al., “Acquisition and Analysis of Sonic Waveforms From a Borehole Monopole and Dipole Source . . . ” SPE 20557, pp. 267-282 (September 1990); and C. V. Kimball and T. L. Marzetta, “Semblance Processing of Borehole Acoustic Array Data”, Geophysics, Vol. 49, pp. 274-281 (March 1984). An example of an acoustic logging tool is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,737 entitled “ACOUSTIC LOGGING TOOL HAVING PROGRAMMABLE SOURCE WAVEFORMS,” owned by the Assignee of the present disclosure, Halliburton Energy Services, Inc. of Houston, Tex.
An acoustic logging tool typically includes an acoustic source (transmitter), and a set of receivers that are spaced several inches or feet apart. An acoustic signal is transmitted by the acoustic source and received at the receivers of the borehole tool which are spaced apart from the acoustic source. Measurements are repeated every few inches as the tool passes along the borehole. The acoustic signal from the source travels through the formation adjacent the borehole to the receiver array, and the arrival times and perhaps other characteristics of the receiver responses are recorded.
Typically, compressional wave (“P-wave”), shear wave (“S-wave”), and Stoneley wave arrivals and waveforms are detected by the receivers and are processed. The processing of the data is often performed on the surface, although it may also be performed real time in the tool itself. Regardless, the information that is recorded is typically used to determine formation characteristics, such as formation slowness (the inverse of acoustic speed) and anisotropy, from which pore pressure, porosity, and other formation property determinations can be made. With some tools, the acoustic signals may even be used to image the formation.
Acoustic logging tools are used for both wireline logging and logging while drilling applications. In wireline logging, a probe, or “sonde”, housing multiple logging tools is lowered into the borehole after some or all of the well has been drilled. The sonde is attached to a conductive wireline that carries power from the surface to the tools in the sonde, and that carries telemetry information to the surface. The sonde may be transported through the borehole by the wireline, or a separate transport mechanism may be provided. For example, in “pipe-conveyed” logging, the sonde is mounted on a tubing string. The rigidity of the tubing string allows the sonde to be transported through highly deviated and horizontal boreholes.
One problem with obtaining downhole measurements via wireline is that the drilling assembly must be removed or “tripped” from the drilled borehole before the desired borehole information can be obtained. This can be both time-consuming and extremely costly, especially in situations where a substantial portion of the well has been drilled. In this situation, thousands of feet of tubing may need to be removed and stacked on the platform (if offshore). Typically, drilling rigs are rented by the day at a substantial cost. Consequently, the cost of drilling a well is directly proportional to the time required to complete the drilling process. Removing thousands of feet of tubing to insert a wireline logging tool can be an expensive proposition.
As a result, there is a strong incentive to minimize the number of wireline logging trips. One way to do this involves collection of data during the drilling process. Designs for measuring conditions downhole, including the movement and location of the drilling assembly contemporaneously with the drilling of the well, have come to be known as “measurement-while-drilling” techniques, or “MWD”. Similar techniques, concentrating more on the measurement of formation parameters, commonly have been referred to as “logging while drilling” techniques, or “LWD”. While distinctions between MWD and LWD may exist, the terms MWD and LWD often are used interchangeably. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term LWD will be used with the understanding that this term encompasses both the collection of formation parameters and the collection of information relating to the movement and position of the drilling assembly.
LWD tools are generally located as close to the drill bit as possible, so as to minimize the delay between reaching a formation and measuring its properties. When implemented as LWD tools, acoustic logging tools must overcome a number of obstacles to perform successfully. These obstacles include drilling noise, and acoustic properties of the thick tool body.
Bender bars are utilized in acoustic logging tools to detect and/or generate acoustic vibrations or seismic waves. Bender bars can be utilized in both the transmitter portion and the receiver portion of the acoustic logging tool. However, current bender bars have difficulties with low frequency responses, resulting in difficulties in producing high quality logs for large hole and soft formation applications. Additionally, other challenges faced by traditional bender bars also include the generation of larger and more consistent acoustic with lower voltage requirements, while also maintaining high modal purity. Moreover, traditional bender bars have utilized square piezoelectric ceramic actuators mounted on a clamped-clamped beam. However, this design fails to make the most efficient use of the actuator.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved bender bar that overcomes these and other limitations.